


【龙兔】通感

by YuanMi



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuanMi/pseuds/YuanMi
Summary: 【开头】美空：好可爱的兔子！话说它和战兔的兔子坦克形态好像！龙我：诶！是吗？！【仔细看】哇，还真的好像，连配色都一模一样！真的不是战兔变的？战兔：【突然冒出】在说我？众人：哇！龙我：我还以为这只兔子是你！一海：话说这个兔子让我突然想到了以前在田里面窜来窜去的野兔美空and龙我and纱羽：嗯？！一海：你们看我干嘛，我是最后把它放走了的！纱羽：对了小兔子，这个物理公式的答案你选哪个？兔子：【看了一眼然后爪子按在正确答案C上】战兔：居然对了美空：不仅像战兔，看起来智商也差不多嘛老实人：我怀疑他就是战兔的分身【被兔子咬】好疼！！！众人：活该
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento
Kudos: 13





	【龙兔】通感

**Author's Note:**

> *大致就是龙我捡到一只和兔坦很像的兔子，撸兔子＝撸战兔
> 
> *ooc预警，看完build的第一篇文
> 
> *保留原著设定，剔除boss设定，店长还是店长，不是e总

今天万丈龙我在路上跑步锻炼时捡到了一只兔子。

按照常理来讲，这个原本不构成什么问题，但……龙我带着这只兔子来到咖啡店后，众人这才凑了过来看到个大概。

“我来了，诶？你们凑在一起干什么？”泷川纱羽结束报道工作照常来到咖啡店做客时，发现他们都凑在吧台那看着什么东西。

“嘘！你吓到这只小兔子了。”美空回过头用眼神加语言小声警告着。随后对方点点头悄悄地走了过去。众人围着的那个主角，就是趴在吧台上的颜色非常奇怪那只小兔子，因为是龙我先抱回来的，所以大伙对龙我都进行了一轮轰炸。

“这只兔子怎么是红蓝配色的？”

“在哪看见的？”

“你这是抢的还是偷的？”

等等之类的问题，龙我被问的差点对众人怒吼，兔子被惊醒后随口咬了放在他旁边的手。桐生战兔一下子叫出了声。

“哦对对！我说这个兔子的颜色怎么这么熟悉！”猿渡一海之前一直没发声，在旁边拍掌一下子把大伙的注意力全部带了过去，“这不就是战兔他兔子坦克形态的配色嘛！”

小兔子被这么一折通彻底醒了过来，龙我抱起小兔子仔细查看了一番：身体是棕黑色的毛发，但是却有着红色和蓝色的耳朵，就连眼睛也是一红一蓝的。确实很像假面骑士build的兔子坦克形态，关键是，众人发现，这兔子只有在被龙我抱着的时候才会显得特别安静，而其他人抱着的话，兔子会十分的抗拒，直到挣脱出来重新回到龙我的脚底下蹭着。

“说，为什么小兔子会喜欢你这个笨蛋？”

“都说了！要骂笨蛋好歹在前面说个肌肉！诶不对，这不是重点！我今天就是去跑个步，然后这只兔子突然从草丛那钻出来撞到我脚，你看！”万丈龙我指着脸上贴的创可贴，“然后我摔倒了，磕到了脸。”其实万丈龙我想说的是，他当时生气的想拎起兔子把它丢回草丛的，不过后面龙我发现兔子的前爪上有一道伤口，大概是受伤了跌跌冲冲才把自己撞到了，于心不忍的他还是选择把兔子抱了回来给他包扎伤口。

而且关键是配色很像战兔的兔子坦克形态——这个才是龙我最想说的，但是他看向了战兔，对方发觉了龙我的视线，嫌弃的咧了一下嘴。

“好了，我要去研究资料了。”桐生战兔站起身伸了个懒腰，随后拉开冰箱门回到了秘密基地。其他人朝着离去的桐生战兔挥挥手，继续围坐在小兔子的周围。

嘁……龙我头歪向其他地方翻了个白眼。

小兔子再次被众人围着，被龙我抱着的兔子顿时将头埋在龙我的臂窝里，只露出屁股在外面，众人发现这个兔子唯独就对龙我有好感，无不嫉妒的看着龙我。

“你就说说它为什么这么粘着你吧。”冰室幻德可以说是把大伙的疑问全都问了出来，他拿起刚刚店长泡好的咖啡喝了一口随后全部喷了出来，“还是一如既往地难喝……”

“你的衣品也一样……”美空毫不留情的戳穿对方，随后往嘴里塞了一卷意大利面，徒留冰室幻德在那垂头丧气。

“这个小兔子……让我想起了以前家里种植土豆的菜地里抓住的野兔。”

“嗯？！然后你怎么处理的？！”

美空和龙我一起看向对方，一海被两个人投过来的视线盯得十分不自在：“最后还能干嘛？当然是放到离农场远一点的地方啦！”

此时，小兔子不满的甩了一下脑袋，表示对这个声音很不舒服，美空和纱羽两个女孩子对可爱的事物天生就有好感，本来想讨好的给它喂一点菜叶，但是小兔子连看都不看一眼，两个女孩子只能失落的去一边讨论等会逛街想要买的商品。而一海和冰室则是一起出去透透空气。

才过了一会，咖啡厅只剩下留在秘密基地里研究资料的桐生战兔以及在吧台那给兔子喂食物的万丈龙我和那只捡回来的小兔子。

“你要不要尝试一下蛋白粉？”话刚说出口，龙我就拍了一下自己的脑袋，这么贵重的东西怎么能给小兔子吃，而且好像小兔子也不会理这个东西的吧。

小兔子从菜叶堆里探出脑袋朝对方歪了歪头，似乎没理解对方说的什么，小兔子嗅了嗅气息钻到龙我手下，前爪上被绑着绷带，小兔子在过去的时候还有些跌冲。

龙我心情大好的摸着小兔子，他一瞬间想到了战兔讨好似的求他抚摸的样子，然后瞬间险恶的甩头想把这个画面甩开：“什么鬼，他这个天才物理学家怎么可能会那么做？”

不过……龙我在抚摸小兔子的时候，看着一模一样的配色，确实有种在看战兔的感觉，姑且……就先把小兔子当成战兔欺负一下好了。

秘密基地里，正在对着电脑屏幕聚精会神的桐生战兔重复一遍又一遍的计算公式，然而身体上传来的一遍遍感觉总是在打扰他的思绪。

手指敲击键盘的时候，身体上传来的舒适感又一次让他输错了一个字符，他停下了手将资料保存好重新回到桌面打算看一些别的资料，但是身体却越来越不听使唤。

坐着自然是感觉不出的，但是他知道，如果站起来他大概连站都站不稳。

而且从脊背那升腾上来的舒适感包裹着他，聪明如他也分不清究竟是怎么回事，放在桌上的手指一张一合紧紧攥住一边的草稿本，身体前倾在桌子边缘一遍遍在脑中刷可以冷静思绪的数学公式。

“手感不错诶！”龙我赞叹着，他不知道这个是家兔还是野兔，但无论是对自己有好感还是皮毛的柔软，摸起来的手感是真的不错。他轻轻捏了捏小兔子脸颊，顺着对方的脊背一遍遍的抚摸，小兔子十分舒服的发出一些响声，脑袋一直抬起来蹭着龙我的手掌吗，像是十分舒服的样子。

龙我笑了一下抱起小兔子放到怀里逗着玩，小兔子没有挣扎，耳朵很自然的垂在身体上，龙我看着那对异色的兔耳朵，手指夹着捏了捏，手感不错，就是有些冰冰凉凉的，而且耳朵内膜的颜色和眼睛是一致的，红色和蓝色这两种相反的颜色并不让兔子显得十分不和谐。

“嘶……怎么回事……”

反观秘密基地里，战兔的情况明显不太好，他已经开始红着脸喘着粗气，身体上的舒适感已经转变成不知名的快感，且不说这个感觉让自己多不能启齿，但自己却又不知道这个感觉从何而来。

“这次又是……”耳朵，战兔根本不知道自己的耳朵居然是敏感点，耳朵被轻柔的捏着，而且这个快感又一次惹得自己差点失去理智，他跌跌撞撞的站起身，这件事根本说不通……他脑海里只剩下这一个念头。

“呜……”战兔刚走了一步就倒在地上，顺势窝成一团，他现在脑子被全身上下传来的感觉搅得一塌糊涂。无论是肚子上，还是脊背，甚至是嘴巴和耳朵，都被一股温暖包裹着，夹杂着莫名的快感和舒服，让他不由自主的想呻吟出声。

“诶对了，是不是不能这么摸？”龙我在抚摸了许久之后才发现自己对这小兔子的肚子下手了，那块温暖的地方手感很软很是不错，小兔子仰面朝天兔耳服帖在背上，眼睛微眯着。手掌轻缓的抚弄着那块柔软的地方，龙我抚摸小兔子那么久唯独不敢碰的就是那团毛茸茸的尾巴。

“不过兔子应该没关系吧……”兔子又不像猫……那么尾巴应该可以抚摸的。

他手指捏上了兔子毛茸茸的一小团黑黑的尾巴，小兔子发出了一点哈气的声音，随后立刻转过身拿背抵着龙我的手，后腿不断的蹬着似乎是很排斥对方这么样子弄他的尾巴。

“大概是生气了吧……”龙我抱歉似的抚摸对方的头顶，一直眯着眼的小兔子睁开眼睛晃了晃头重新蹦到龙我的大腿上，“嘿嘿，尾巴毛茸茸的还挺暖和。”

然而在秘密基地的战兔就很不好受了，他觉得不仅仅是脊背，甚至是胸膛，肚子都被抚摸了一般，战兔的额头沁出一层薄汗，这个感觉就像是被人爱抚了一般，明明他并没有被人抱着。

事实确实是这样。他眼神有些飘忽，原本整理的挺好的头发现在在地上被蹭的凌乱不堪。战兔甚至不能阻止自己发出甜腻的声音。

“真的是……糟透了……”

天才的物理学家根本分析不出自己为何会出现这个情况，再多的思考也止不住快感如同开闸的洪水向大脑袭来。

突如其来的舒服和快感从尾椎骨传来，他睁大了眼睛蜷紧脚趾，背一下子弓了起来。他现在呈一个躺平的姿势在地上呼呼喘气。刚刚传来的快感，战兔没法用言语去说清。

然而他现在还在被舒服的感觉一阵阵的袭击，然而这次，他觉得自己一直紧绷着的理智被什么东西剪断了……他将自己缩成一团，不甘心的咬着衣服。

兔子听到了有人开门的响声，从龙我的怀里挣脱了出去躲到了菜叶后边，虽然菜叶已经焉了。

美空和纱羽赶紧安静的走到一边，她们想抱起这只兔子，但兔子却很不配合的发出警告的声音，最后两个女孩放弃的任由小兔子回到龙我的怀里。

“呜……为什么他就喜欢粘着龙我啊，真的是羡慕。”

“都说了我也不知道为什么……”

美空很无奈，但是也不好强迫兔子去粘着她。他们三人抱着兔子打开冰箱回到了秘密基地，但是眼前的一幕让三人十分震惊：

战兔缩成一团就这么睡在地面上，而且当两个女孩上前去看时，发现战兔额头上全是汗，而且眼角红红的还有泪痕，头发凌乱的不成样。

“真是的，即便研究的再久也不要就这么样子直接躺地上啊……”然而龙我发现两个女孩看自己的眼神好像不太对，“怎么了？你们怎么都这个表情？”

怀里的小兔子突然挣脱出来蹦跶到战兔的脚边，龙我赶紧上去搭了一把手把战兔扶到床上。龙我坐在床边思考战兔为什么会这样。

小兔子主动蹭到战兔的右手边，龙我看到的时候，发现小兔子安静的睡在战兔旁边。战兔右手臂上有绑绷带。

“战兔右手臂是受伤了？”

“是啊，大概就在你出去锻炼的那段时间，他自己不小心割到了。”

“是嘛……”


End file.
